


Heads or Tails?

by nimiumcaelo



Series: Pride Month 2018 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Pride Month 2018, bisexual max, both ships given equal importance btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Happy Bi Pride Day!!- M





	Heads or Tails?

Max sat with Lucas on the swing-set, rocking lightly back and forth. The sun was dipping behind the trees and shadows fell east across the grass. Her hair was down.

Max caught Lucas staring at her.

“Sorry,” he said, turning away. “You just looked really pretty.”

Max felt a surge of butterflies. “Thanks,” she grinned.

He smiled, too.

 

~

 

“Here.” El handed Max a pretty iridescent stone. “It matches your eyes.”

Max looked at the stone and it’s bluish hues. It really was very pretty.

“Wow, El,” she whispered. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

El ducked her head and smiled. Max felt a sudden urge to kiss her. Startled, she stood up.

“Come on, let’s go look for more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bi Pride Day!!  
> \- M


End file.
